The applicant is aware of the current existence of a Utility Model filed in Spain with number 200200220 relating to a urine collector for female use.
In accordance with the configuration thereof and without detracting from any of the substantial features of the invention, it has been verified that this collector protected in said Utility Model, in accordance with the shape of the tongue element, partially covers the anus in its application, and when a cannula is incorporated on the urine collector conduit, it may in turn cause the accidental pulling of the body of the collector, separating it from the fixing surface.